


making up for lost time

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance, no season three spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: They don't kiss on New Year's Eve ...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: free for all  
> Prompt: The Flash, Caitlin Snow/Joe West, They don't kiss each other on New Years Eve.  
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/781088.html?thread=101337120#t101337120

Here's the thing about trying to save the world, or at least Central City, from the latest meta human threat - looking at the clock is not the first priority. Not even the second or the third. In fact, looking at the clock is at the bottom of a very, very long list of priorities. And when trying to save the day from deep in the bowels of STAR Labs, where natural light is not at a premium? 

Let's just say it's easy to lose track of time. 

So when Caitlin has Cisco all patched up from his latest escapades with vibing, when Cisco and Barry gang up on her and order her to go home and get some sleep, when Joe literally takes her hand in his, wraps an arm around her waist and all but drags her to the door, she finds herself looking up into the blue sky and blinking curiously. 

"It's morning?" 

Joe freezes with his hand on the passenger door handle. "Yes." His voice is somewhere between amusement and concern, leaning more towards the latter. "It's morning." 

Caitlin tilts her head, considering all that's happened since she walked into STAR Labs. That had been the day before New Year's Eve and it seems like a lot longer than a single day may have passed. "What day is it?" she finally asks. 

A smile tugs at Joe's lips. "January first," he says and she feels her jaw drop. "Yeah." Joe chuckles, rubs his hands over his lips. "I wasn't gonna tell you until you got some sleep." 

"I missed our first New Year's Eve?" She can't quite keep the dismay out of her voice because they had plans, dinner and dancing, a new dress for her that she'd picked specifically to drive him out of his mind, and as for what she'd picked to wear underneath...

Joe shrugs, steps towards her and lays a hand on her hip. "There'll be other New Year's Eves," he tells her and she feels herself pout because while she knows that's true, she's still disappointed and she's too tired to even bother to hide it.

"I was looking forward to this one." 

He actually laughs as he pulls her closer, both arms going around her waist, pressing their lower bodies closer together. "Me too," he says. "But I promise... we'll make up for it. In fact..." His smile turns devilish as he brings his lips to hers. "I think we should start right now." 

Caitlin doesn't disagree with him in the slightest.


End file.
